Wątek forum:Pytania i odpowiedzi/@comment-83.27.29.43-20131203201829/@comment-78.9.143.145-20140517182208
Radosna ;) napisał(a): Lauren.0 napisał(a): Annabeth19 napisał(a): Lauren.0 napisał(a): Ale zapominacie o jednym: książka jest z ameryki, co oznacza, że w oryginale jest po angielsku. Przepowiednia przetłumaczona na polski jest nieco inna niż powinna być, bo musi się rymować. Seven half-bloods shall answer the call, to storm or fire, the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death. Ta przepowiednia wcale nie świadczy, że zdarzy się albo to, albo to. Musimy więc być przygotowani, że wszystko z tej przepowiedni się spełni, bez żadnego "inaczej" :) Co do śmierci kogoś to jestem na 99,999% pewna, że zginie Jason. W książce niby taki drobny, mało ważny fragment, ale po co w ogóle wujcio Rick by się wysilał, żeby go dodać? Sama to dopiero zauważyłam po drugim przeczytaniu :] Tak myślisz? Że Jason zginie? A, i co to za fragment, bo jestem dopieru na I tomie OH? Aj. Musiało się usunąć :) Chodzi o fragment w Domu Hadesa gdy płyną na Argo II i wpadają na tego wielkiego żółwia. Jasonowi wypada miecz i Hazel go przywołuje myśląc "Ach! Zapewne moja klątwa już nie działa tak silnie, a to jest magiczny metal i był pod wodą zaledwie przez chwilę. Co może pójść nie tak?". To był moment - Jason nie mam miecza, Jason ma miecz, i według mnie po co Riordan miałby się wysilać, żeby to pisać, jak nie miało by to związku z czymś w przyszłości? Zawsze tak jest, np. w filmach. Pierwsza scena: *kaszle* -Och. Nic mi nie jest-. Pod koniec filmu, gdy nikt już nie pamięta: *nagle się przewraca*, *umiera*. W ogóle też sądzę, że powinien zginąć ktoś z dzieci wielkiej trójki, bo to było by dziwne, gdyby ci 'najbardziej zagrożeni' przeżyli. Percy nie - bo się zapowiada seria (połączenie Kronik i OH), w której już bierze udział, a Nico... no nie wiem :) To są tylko moje 'teorie spiskowe', więc wszystkiego dowiemy się, gdy wyjdzie książka :) (A tak w ogóle - Riordan napisał na Twitterze, że Nico będzie miał swoje rozdziały ^^) W sumie masz racje ,ale nie wiadomo . Ja stawiam na Piper też ponieważ jak byli w odwiedzinach u przyrodniego brato Jason. Centaur powiedział ,że dziewczyny synów Jupitera / Zeusa źle kończą . naprawde dużo jest już tych teori ,Ja jeszcze czytałam ,że Rick Riordan napisał na swim Twiterze ,,Spróbowałem trochę techniki/stylu John'a Green'a i Veroniki Roth pisząc o moich głównych bohaterach. I tagi: Mogą być łzy, przepraszam, Krew Olimpu." ,więc to chybabedzie najlepsza ksiązka z całej serii . stylu Veroniki Roth i Johna Greena... JOHN GREENA O matko, on na pewno zabije moich ulubionych bohaterów O.o Teraz obstawiam śmierć Percy'ego, Ann , Nico i Leo... Muszę się do tego nastawić psychicznie bo skoro spórbował technikę Johna ( Jak ktoś czytał "Gwiazd naszy wina" wie o co mi chodzi) zakończenie na 100% będzie masakryczne, smutne, okrutne, niszczące i wyciskające morze łez. Styl Veroniki szczęściem też nie powala... A TYLKO MI TKNIE PERCY'EGO I ANNABETH... co na pewno zrobi. Czemu musiał próbować styl tych dwóch pisarzy? Nie mógł kogoś innego? Kogoś kto nie uśmierca wspaniałych osób w tak okrutny sposób? ;(